fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Millay Shirley
Millay Shiya or Millay Shirley is a character appears in B-Daman Firemerge and a main character in the season 2. She's a half breed German and Japanese and she partnered with Doom Dharak then Phantom Dharak. She first served as an antagonist then become a protagonist after make up with Lynné. She's also Lynné's rival and the boss emperor of Carbuncle. Etymology Shiyoi (紫宵) -''' means Purple Dawn '''Miren (ミレン　-美蓮-) - '''means Beautiful Lotus Appearance Millay is a petite girl with silvery indigo hair with purple strands on her bangs and her hair reaches to her back and styled it into two half-pigtails and has a curled antenna strand hair (known as "アホ毛" Ahoge in Japan). She wears a rust colored, long sleeved and frilled dress which gives her a sight of a noble and contrast with her skin and hair. She also wears black tights, black choker, rust colored headband with white laces and a pair of matching heels. She often worries about her height, she's shorter than Riki for 6cm in the first season. In the new season, she wears a red hooded jacket and strapped black dress with black frills and X-Accents. She also wears Pink frilled cuffs and white tights and red heels, pink frills hairbands. She also seen in Seimine Academy's Uniform with white tight with pink frilled cuffs and red heels. Her Height stated to be 150cm (59.25 Inches)「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types and her B / W /H is stated to be 62 / 53 / 65「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types in Season 2. Personality Millay is smart, polite, serious, proud girl. Millay was served as a patient schemer with a cold, cruel, sarcastic, ignorant of others people feelings and uncaring of B-Daman as a game through the series. But actually she really sweet and kind. It can be noted that Millay never had any fun in her life about b-damans; she believed that winning over anything she deems imperfect is all that mattered. The reason is her father; when she was still young, she was threaten strict to be perfect ruler for everything and she can’t make any friends at all; well there is. That is Rinne but her father told her to, wants her to get close to know Rinne’s secret how to become a boss emperor of a “Gang”, but actually Millay truly wants to be Rinne’s friend but end up they become enemies. After losing to Riki them she had learned something from Rinne, Millay had a change of heart. Even became Riki’s friend, she still stubborn to express her feelings and can’t get along well with Rinne and especially Riki. Even though she’s cold, she also has a temper or excited at times. She said she hate singing, because her song only can do is destruction. List of Songs '''Devil Bow - Ichaival is an insert song and activation theme song of Ichaival sung by Millay. Millay sung this song in chapter EC015, EC020 and EC021. Bonds Formed From Holding Hands is another insert song sung by Millay in Chapter EC021. The songs represent Millay that she want to break through her obstacles and search the thing that she truly want. Guardian Character Like normal children and most of the Guardians, Millay has a Guardian Character which she desire for. 「Coming soon...」 Abilities & Power 「Coming soon...」 Quotes * I hate Adults! / '''あたしわ大人を大嫌いだ！/ '''Atashi wa Otona wo daikirai da! Trivia * Millay's character design was inspired by Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. * Millay was hinted that she may have a crush on Riki.「Spin-off」 Ask Rinne and Millay, Ask R & M01 : Who do you like? * Her birthday is on 28th November and Zodiac Sign is Sagittarius.「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types * Millay's blood type is AB「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types * Millay's favorite foods is Sweets and Shaved Ice「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types * Millay's favorite sport is Volleyball「OC」 Character Database, DC010 : Don't judge us! We're cute types References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon type B-Daman Users Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Gears Users Category:Boss Emperors Category:Former Villians Category:Attuned